More than friends (Black Veil Brides Fanfiction)
by Miss Dice
Summary: <html><head></head>Andy and Alexandra meet at the mall. (Well, sorry I don't know what to write, I suck at summaries xD . Please read . )</html>


I woke up by hearing Ahsley scream all over the house: «WHO'S COMMING TO SHOPPING WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEE?» «MEEEEEEEEEEEEE», i screamed back half-awake. «THEN MOVE YOUR ASS AND GO OUT OF YOUR BED! I'M LEAVING IN 10 MINUTS!»

(10 minutes later)

Ahsley was driving us to the mall but i forgot to ask him something.

''Why are we going to the mall? what do you need to buy?'' I asked him.

''I just wanted to go buy new t-shirts. Oh, and that's for you,'' he gave me a strange hat and a pair of sunglasses.

''Uhm?''

''we have to hide ourselves, remember the last time we went for shopping? There was like 30 fangirls running after my car when we left,'' he said while putting on his costume.

''Oh, yeah, I remember... good idea the hat and the sunglasses!'' I replied.

''I know, I'm a genius!''

We arrived to the mall. There was a lot of people, too many people. Ahsley and I went in many different stores but he found only one t-shirt he liked.

After two hours of shopping, we bought some starbucks because we were thirsty.

''Hey Andy?'' He suddenly asked after looking his phone.

''Yes, Ash?'' I replied

''Jinxx want me to buy him the new Guitar Heroe game. You can stay here to finish your ice cappucino, I'll go buy it now and we can leave after, ok?''

''Ok, I'll wait you here!''

''Ok I'll be back soon!''

And then he left me alone on the bench. Few minuts later a beautiful girl came next to me. «May I sit here if it don't bother you?» she asked. «Sure! no problem», I replied with a big smile. She was so goergous! She had long and straight red hair with black highlights, one of her eyes was blue and the other one was gray almost silver, she was really tall, almost as I am and was wearing a plain gray hoodie with dark red skinny and black converse. Oh and she had a cute little bow in her hair. When she sat next to me, she put on her headphones and start listening to music with her Iphone. I can't say what she was listening to, but it was so loud that just by the beat i could say it was some rock or metal. Suddenly her face expression had change. She unplugged her headphones and I heard the song Fallen Angels as her phone ringtone. She answered to the call and the person who called was talking very loud that I could listen to all the conversation...

''Hello?'' She said nervously.

''Hi Alexandra, it's Mark,'' the voice replied.

''Yes, I know, I saw it was your number.''

''So I'm calling you for-''

She interrupted him

''I know exactly why you are calling. And the answer is no. I'm not coming back in your band anymore.'' She said with anger.

''But why? We will never be able to find an other drummer as good as your are! Please come back!'' He replied

''I said no!'' Then she hung up.

With anger, she putted off her hoodie to let place to a Black Veil Brides long-sleeved shirt with**_ BVB Army member_** wrote on it. A fan of us! So I decided to talk with her, but I almost did the mistake to reveal who I was.

''So, you like BVB?'' I asked.

''Yes of course! It's my favorite band! I once went to one of their show and it was awesome!'' She replied with a big smile.

''Cool! So I guess you're a BVB Army member''

''Yup! And you?''

''Kind of haha''

''cool!''

And then we started talking about our favorite bands. Ashely was gone about 40 minutes ago, so I texted him to know if he was coming back soon. «Hey Ash! Are you almost done?» I was really mad at him when I read his response. «Yes! I'm on my way home, I'll be there in 10 minutes.» «Ash?» «Yes?» «I went with you at the mall.» «Shit! I'm coming, don't move!» «I'ts okay Ash, I'll find a way to come back home later.» «Okay! Sorry again Andy.» How did he forgot me? Anyway, more time to talk with this girl! When I stopped texting with Ash, I probably was looking mad because she asked me if I was okay.

''Uhm, is everything okay?''

''Yes, my friend just forgot me here. He went back home without me.'' I replied laughing

''I see... Uhm, if you want, I can drive you to your house I came with my car.'' She said gentily

''Really? Are you sure it don't bother you?''

''No, it don't bother me'' She replied.

''Thank you!''

''No problem.''

We went outside and she pointed a black Toyota.

''Well, this is my car!''

''Cool! let's go!''

''Okay!'' she giggled as I ran to her car.

When I sat in the car, I saw a big stack of cds between our seats. I was really impress. She took a BVB cd and putted it in the radio. I didn't want to listen to it. I wanted to talk with her to know her better.

''You're not afraid to have a stranger in your car?'' I said with a strange evil smile.

''No, not really, why?'' She replied.

''I just wanted to find a way to talk about ourselves so we can know each other better.''

''Oh! I see haha! I'll start, what do you want to know?''

''Name?''

''Alexandra Cappleman''

''Age?''

''19''

''What's your favorite colour?''

''I have more than one. Red, black, purple, blue and green.''

''Favorite animal?''

''Fox''

''Food?''

''Fast food! Oh and I love everything with vanilla, like yogurt or ice cream!''

''Music you don't like?''

''Opera and Justin bierber.''

''So there's a special category for Justin Bieber?''

''Yes.''

''Okay haha.''

I continued asking random question all our way long. We finally arrived to my house where I live with the other BVB members

''Oh, we are already here and you know everything about me but I don't know anything about you. We should hand out together again it could be really fun!''

''Sure, it would be awesome! but, you know, you didn't knew it but you already know who I am.'' I replied while I took of my costume.

''...'' She froze.

''Hello?''

''OH MY FUCKING GOD! AND.. ANDY FUCKING BIERSACK!'' She screamed and smiled.

''Hahaha, yes it's my name!'' I said with a wink.

''Wow, I, I don't believe it!''

''Want to come in and meet the other guys?'' I proposed.

''Seriously?''

''Well I think you're really fun to hang with, so why not! I'm sure they will all like you like I do! You're cool you know. So we could be friends and I have to admit, you're the first person I met who don't want to be my friend just because i'm wanted to hang with me again because of who I am. So get out of the car and come with me inside!''

''Okay, coming!''

**_End of the first chapter. I hope you liked it! I know, the ending sucks xD. I'ts my first Fanfiction, so yeah, I will try to update soon but I don't guaranty it will be fast because I have school._**


End file.
